


If you’ve never orgasmed this hard before, it’s time to buy yourself a Michael, but only in case your name is Luke and you like Penguins.

by KayleighMcCamyo



Series: Groupchats of One Direction and 5 Seconds of Summer [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby!Luke, Crack, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Ash, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humor, I'm sorry grandma, M/M, Memes, Multi, Needy!Luke, OT4, OT5, Sexting, Why Did I Write This?, ashton thinks its golden, bottom!Luke, calum has never orgasmed this hard in his life, crackfic, daddy!Liam, dirty talking, groupchats, harry is buried in a hole, i go to hell for this, idk - Freeform, im sorry, liam is stressed, louis can multitask, luke owns mikey, mikey is leaving the band, niall is the captain of his ships, there is some disgusting porn discussed, trashtalking, zayn is a sex god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighMcCamyo/pseuds/KayleighMcCamyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal: I AM FUCKIGN PUNKROCK YOU FUCKING MORON HAVE YOU FUCKIGN SEE MY FUCKIGN TATTOOS</p><p>Mikey: I HATE YALL I AM LEAVING I'm TAKING MY LOUIS AND I AM LEAVING THIS FUCKING PLACE</p><p>Ash: YOU CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT LUKES PERMISSION YOU FUCKING DICK</p><p>Mikey: DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT THAT ASSNIPPLES SHITBAG INFRONT OF ME</p><p>Harry: sorry guys i was neck deep in a hole what did I miss</p><p>Niall: you were neck deep in a hole, im confused, Louis is hiding, Liam is pleased, Zayn wants to have a part in this, Cal wants to know what happens to rude people, Ash has a daddy kink, Alex is joining 5sos,  Mikey is murdering all of Luke’s penguins and everything is Lukes fault because it was his idea.</p><p>Zayn: and that's what you’ve missed on Glee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you’ve never orgasmed this hard before, it’s time to buy yourself a Michael, but only in case your name is Luke and you like Penguins.

Mikey has started a groucphat. He invited: Cal, Luke, Ash, Zayn, Liam, Harry, Niall, Louis.

 

 **Mikey** : THE FUCKIGN SHIT YOU FUCKIGN IDIOTS

 **Ash** : oh dear

 **Zayn** : the fuck

 **Niall** : hey guys

 **Louis** : can y’all wait a sec harrys stuck in a hole

 **Niall** : BYE GUYS

 **Zayn** : niall let them have some privacy for my sake

 **Liam** : please tell me there's nothing gay about this

 **Louis** : ehehe

 **Cal** : haha. No, not this time.

 **Zayn** : i am such a nice god…

 **Ash** : but it was funny

 **Louis** : there was something funny and it wasn’t about dicks?

 **Louis** : OK… sounds fake but okay

 **Ash** : YOU“!!!!! IT WAS YOU WHO TAUGHT MICHAEL ALL THE MEME SHIT STUFF

 **Louis** : ehehe

 **Zayn** : y’all stupid. I'm going to sleep.

 **Luke** : you gonna like it, Zayn, it was rude

 **Zayn** : seriously

 **Cal** : yeah

 **Louis** : okay something that was rude, Zayn's gonna like it and it was funny and it STILL wasn’t about dicks?

 **Luke** : well…

 **Luke** : michael was included so it kinda was about a dick

 **Louis** : LUKEY OH MY GOD I AM SO RPOUD !!!

 **Liam** : oh my god

 **Mikey** : i HATE YALL AND YOUR STUPID ASSES LITERALY FUCK YOU SHITFUCKIGN ASSNIPPLES

 **Zayn** : did you piss off the very rare bisexual punkrock dragon?

 **Louis** : with the ability to temporary die?

 **Liam** : y’all dead.

 **Luke** : Yeah, i know *smiley emoji*

 **Cal** : worth it

 **Mikey** : YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKIGN CUNTS I HATE YALL AND FUCKI MRUDER YOU IN YORU SPEELP

 **Luke** : *smiley emoji* yeah

 **Liam** : mikey what happened?

 **Mikey** : Y’ALL OUT OF THE BAND

 **Ash** : I DIDN´T  DO ANYTHING

 **Mikey** : YOU FUCKIGN  LAUGHED!!!

 **Ash** : EVERYONE WOULD LAUGH IT WAS FUCKIGN FUNNY???!!?

 **Cal** : it was the funniest shit that ever happened ti this stupid band

 **Mikey** : YO FUCKING SHITFACE I HATE YOUR ASS AND YOUR FUCKIGN PENGUIS THEY ARE H TE GAYSTE SHIT EVER

 **Luke** : MIHCALE OHOW CLOUD YOU!?!?!?!?

 **Liam** : can someone explain?

 **Liam** : maybe?

 **Liam** : please?

 **Zayn** : who gives a fuck this is golden

 **Louis** : i have no idea what's going on but i want in

 **Mikey** : YALL DEAD TO ME I'm LEAVING THE BAND

 **Cal** : oh fucking finaly

 **Liam** : why is luke so quiet?

 **Ash** : it was his idea.

 **Mikey** : Y’ALL DEAD TO ME YOU FUCKIGN SHITCOCKS I HATE EVERY SINGLE ONE FO YOU

 **Cal** : Luke come the fuck here and take care of your property

 **Louis** : my baby lukey i am so proud

 **Liam** : I'm moving out

 **Louis** : i mean i have no idea what youve done

 **Mikey** : LUCA SD OESNT FUCKNNG OWN ME YOU FUCKIGN SHITBAGS OF BULLSHITS

 **Louis** : but obvously youve done great

 **Zayn** : this is literally golden

 **Louis** : is luke alright?

 **Cal** : he's dead laughing, but yeah he's fine it was the best thing we‘ve ever done as a band

 **Mikey** : I AM LEAVING THW NBAD YOU ANRE NOT A BAND WITOUS TME YOU GAY COCKASSES

 **Cal** : it was the best thing we‘ve done as a band ever because michael is FINALY LEAVING THE BAND

 **Ash** : i think i have something with my lungs

 **Ash** : i am laughing so hard i can't breathe

 **Luke** : breathe love you are the only one we need in our band

 **Zayn** : literally this is golden

 **Liam** : this convo is a mess and i have no idea what's going on

 **Louis** : Niall stop banging on my door i won't let you in

 **Niall** : I WANNA SEE YOU CUM WITH HARRY'S DICK IN YOU

 **Cal** : I DIDN´T  WANT TO KNOW HTAT!!!!!!

 **Liam** : oh my god please no no dick and buts in this convo this is so funny don't ruin it

 **Luke** : there's already Calum in this conversation is already ruined

 **Cal** : THAT EHF CUK

 **Ash** : oh my god

 **Zayn** : this is golden.

 **Louis** : luke baby i am seriously so proud i love you i can't wait to tell Harry

 **Liam** : well you can tell him can't you? Anyway… how are you getting fucked when you are participating in this mess that is supposed to be a conversation?

 **Zayn** : multitasking. Also louis‘ ass is magical.

 **Louis** : ^^

 **Niall** : yeah he's good at it, do you remember that time when he took Zayn and Harry in his ass, you in his mouth and still was able to give me a handjob?

 **Ash** : …

Cal: NO I DIDN ANT TO KWNO ABTOU THSI?!?!?§

 **Luke** : I-

 **Liam** : WE AREN'T TALKIGN ABTOU THIS

 **Zayn** : we usually don't talk about this

 **Liam** : THIS FDN HAPPEN WHE DECIDED THAT WAS JUST BETWEEN US

 **Louis** : it stresses Liam.

 **Liam** : AND YOU FJUS FCKUKN G GO AND YOU FUCKGN WTELL EVERY NOE YOU FUCKIGN TWATS?!?!

 **Zayn** : so we don't usually talk about this.

 **Liam** : I AM SUCJ A NICE PESORN?!!!?

 **Louis** : because it stresses Liam.

 **Liam** : I LOVE MY FNAMILY AND I LOVE MY FANS AND MY GRILDRRHEID N AND THIS SWAS A CUGNNT SECRET?!?!

 **Mikey** : this is golden.

 **Zayn** : i know right

 **Liam** :  AM MOVING OUT!!!!

 **Louis** : ahhhhhhhhhh… happy days.

 **Liam** : LOSUI I DOTN FUCKIGN DON'T OKAY JUST JFUCNG DON'T?!?!?!?! WERE NOT SUPPOSEF TO TALK ABOUY THIS AND WIT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET YOU FUCKIGN JERK

 **Ash** : I'm moving in.

 **Luke** : I wanna do this too!

 **Cal** : I'm FUCKIGN LEAVING!!!!!!!

 **Zayn** : I WANT IN!!!

 **Liam** : I DOT GIVE A SINGLE FUCKI ABOUT THAT U AM MOVING OUT I AM TAKING MY PAIN TRAIN AND I AM LEAVING

 **Cal** : hey.. that's my sentence about boomerang…

 **Liam** : aND FUCK YOU TOO!!!

 **Cal** : WHAT DID I DO?!?!

 **Mikey** : you are laughing.

 **Ash** : OF COURSE HE IS LAUGHING THIS IS TH FUNNIEST SHIT EVER HAPPEN IN THE HISTORY OF YOUR BANDS

 **Louis** : again?

 **Ash** : wait.

 **Luke** : deja-vu?

 **Liam** : yeah, what was that about Mikey screaming earlier?

 **Mikey** : yeah that s fuckign right WHAT THE SHITFUCKING NIPPLES WAS THAT A BOUT?!?!

 **Zayn** : these conversations are fuckign golden.

 **Louis** : I have no idea what's going on but I'm  loving every second of it

 **Liam** : STAH P TALKING TO US WHEN YOU ARE GETTING FUCKED

 **Niall** : AND OPEN THE DOOR FOR ME WILL YA MATE

 **Zayn** : literally this is the best.

 **Ash** : I AM MOVING IN WIHT Y’ALL

 **Louis** : shut up Niall i am hiding.

 **Niall** : …that must be hard, considering Harry’s 10 inches is hiding in you…

 **Liam** : I DON'T WANNA HEAR OR SEE WHERE ARE YOUR DICKS HIDING

 **Ash** : I am moving in there si so much more  fun

 **Mikey** : daddy

 **Liam** : SHUT UP

 **Ash** : yes, love?

 **Zayn** : there are two kinds of people.

 **Cal** : fuck y’all gay asses

 **Zayn** : there are three kinds of people

 **Mikey** : *sending Supernatural gif of Sam talking about the 4th kind being a butt thing*

 **Niall** : speaking of butts; louis, can i see harrys dick?

 **Ash** : MICAHLE GRODNRO NCLIRDRODR U FICING DO TN

 **Louis** : i told you Ni, Harry is neck deep in a hole

 **Liam** : LOUIS I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD                                                                

 **Niall** : Neck deep?

 **Zayn** : ..from which side…?

 **Luke** : oh my god.

 **Niall** : i don't understand.

 **Liam** : I don't wanna understand. Im just gonna pretend I haven't read that.

 **Ash** : Louis what like I know your arse is a miracle to the world but like

 **Ash** : how

 **Louis** : you fuckign idiots

 **Mikey** : Can we fuckign FOCUSE ON THE FACT THAT I AM LEAVING THE BAND ?!?!?!

 **Zayn** : again?

 **Cal** : yeah just lemme give a call to Alex, he’s better at everything than you

 **Mikey** : IMMA DESTROY YOUR FUCKING BASS BY SLAMMING IT AGAINS T YOUR HARD DICK, AND THEN ILL KILL ALL OF LUKES PENGUINS

 **Luke** : SHUT THE FUCK UP MICHAEL

 **Zayn** : this is literally the best

 **Ash** : MICHAEL DON'T BE FUCKING RUDE

 **Louis** : i want in.

 **Luke** : YOU KNWO WHAT HAPPENS TO RUDE PEOPLE

 **Cal** : CAN SOMEONE FINALLY FUCKIGN TELL ME WHAT HAPPENS TO RUDE PEOPLE OR WHAT

 **Zayn** : this is golden

 **Mikey** : YOU COCKSUCKERS FUKING ASS SHITS DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE MY FRIENDS I AM THE VERY RARE PUNKROCK BISEXUAL DRAGON WITH ABILITY TO TEMPORARY DIE

 **Luke** : FUCK YOU CLIFFORD YOU ARE NOT PUNKROCK I A WAY MORE PUNKROCK THAN YOU

 **Liam** : this is… surprisingly… really funny conversation.

 **Cal** : WHAT HE FUCK HAPPENS TO RUDE PEOPLE I WANNA FUCKIGN KNOW

 **Zayn** : i know right

 **Ash** : YOU CAN'T ONLY SPECIAL PUNKROCK PEOPLE CAN KNOW

 **Cal** : I AM FUCKIGN PUNKROCK YOU FUCKING MORON HAVE YOU FUCKIGN SEE MY FUCKIGN TATTOOS

 **Mikey** : I HATE YALL I AM LEAVING I'm TAKING MY LOUIS AND I AM LEAVING THIS FUCKING PLACE

 **Ash** : YOU CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT LUKES PERMISSION YOU FUCKING DICK

 **Mikey** : DON'T FUCKING TALK ABOUT THAT ASSNIPPLES SHITBAG INFRONT OF ME

 **Harry** : sorry guys i was neck deep in a hole what did I miss

 **Niall** : you were neck deep in a hole, im confused, Louis is hiding, Liam is pleased, Zayn wants to have a part in this, Cal wants to know what happens to rude people, Ash has a daddy kink, Alex is joining 5sos,  Mikey is murdering all of Luke’s penguins and everything is Lukes fault because it was his idea.

 **Zayn** : and that's what you’ve missed on Glee.

 **Harry** : …

 **Harry** : wow.

 **Harry** : why is Alex joining 5SOS?

 **Louis** : yeah i though there is enough of dicks in there.

 **Ash** : LOUIS WHAT THE FUCK

 **Liam** : Louis don't be rude that's zayns part to portray.

 **Mikey** : IF ALEX JOINS 5SOS I'm JOINING ATL

 **Niall** : what's ATL

 **Cal** : THE FUCK

 **Harry** : this convo is a mess

 **Luke** : SHUT UP MICHAEL

 **Zayn** : I am such a nice god.

 **Ash** : yeah Shut up MICHAEL LUKE SAID SO

 **Cal** : YOU ARE LUKES PROPERTY NOW YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT HE TELLS YOU

 **Louis** : this is so funny

 **Mikey** : #@&đ®{<÷)*,<.*÷ú)(‚|\,Ł[\|€{x#&@_:--„“¨?!_.“™®™!!!!!!!!

 **Cal** : i know right

 **Harry** : seriously someone explain?

 **Liam** : good luck, haz.

 **Harry** : Please?

 **Liam** : they told e to fuck myself.

 **Mikey** : YALL STUPID BITCHES I HATE YALL

 **Luke** : FUCK YOU I PAID BIG MONEY FOR YOU

 **Liam** : what is going on

 **Niall** : i don't understand but i love yall and im happy to be here

 **Cal** : FUCK YOU ALL

 **Zayn** : who cares what's going on this is golden

 **Luke** : seriously these conversations are giving me life

 **Louis** : I have no idea what's going on but i want in

 **Ash** : you CAN'T LOUIS YOU WERE RUDE AND YOU CALLED US DICKS

 **Louis** : you are tho. Thick, nice, smooth and 9 inch long.

 **Liam** : …

 **Harry** : *smiley emoji* yeah…

 **Luke** : *smiley emoji* yeah…

 **Mikey** : *smiley emoji* yeah…

 **Zayn** : *smiley emoji* yeah…

 **Niall** : *smiley emoji* yeah…

 **Cal** : I-

 **Luke** : don't be jealous cal

 **Liam** : I'm MOVING OUT

 **Ash** : Luke did you gave michael permission to talk

 **Mikey** : I AM JOINING ALT I HATE THIS BAND AND LUKE DOESN'T FUCKIGN OWN ME

 **Niall** : what is atl??

 **Liam** : all time low, the band 5sos like, honey.

 **Harry** : seriously wtf happened?

 **Luke** : I AM LAUGHING SO HARD OMG

 **Mikey** : FUCK YALL STUPID SHITFACED ASSNIPPLES

 **Zayn** : who gives a fuck this is golden

 **Niall** : i still don't understand where was Harry?

 **Louis** : neck deep in a hole

 **Liam** : i DON'T WANNA KNOW  ANY BIT OF THAT

 **Cal** : I’m leaving.

 **Zayn** : why is everyone leaving this is golden

 **Louis** : I am not leaving i am hiding

 **Harry** : I'm not leaving I just came

 **Niall** : oh my god yes

 **Cal** : oh my god please no

 **Luke** : oh my god please yes

 **Liam** : WHAT HE FUCK DID I JUST SAID ABOUT NOT WANTING TO HEAR ABOUT ANY BIT OF THAT

 **Ash** : this conversation is a fucking mess

 **Mikey** : who the fuck cares it's golden

 **Luke** : shut up michael

 **Zayn** : don't be rude luke

 **Liam** : …is this the real life…

 **Cal** : MICHAEL SHUT UP LUKE TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP YOU ARE HIS PROPERTY YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO HIM

 **Liam** : is this just fantasy…

 **Harry** : i was neck deep i a hole

 **Liam** : caught in a landslide

 **Niall** : i just wonder from which side…

 **Liam** : no escape trom reality

 **Louis** : LIAM THIS IS NO TIME FOR BOHEMIAN RHAPSODY

 **Zayn** : with all the polyamory in this band i wouldn't be surprised if he says from both sides.

 **Liam** : oh MY GOD PLEASE NO !“‘(/#@đ\>?*‘§“?:¨‘!!

 **Mikey** : oh my fucking god

 **Luke** : shut up michael

 **Cal** : SHUT UP MICHAEL LUKE SAID SO YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO HIM

 **Mikey** : FUCK YALL!!!

 **Ash** : HEY MIKE DON'T FUCKIGN SWEAR

 **Harry** : we were down at the beach, liam. And while i was napping, louis buried me in the sand.

 **Ash** : …

 **Zayn** : …

 **Niall** : … so no larry banging?

 **Ash** : this is not golden.

 **Liam** : …oh.

 **Zayn** : i am so disappointed.

 **Liam** : well in that case is this conversation very pleasant and entertaining.

 **Luke** : so, SO disapointed.

 **Harry** : and now.

 **Harry** : can you finally explain, punkrockers, what's going on?

 **Louis** : there is only one punkrocker here, and he is leaving the band.

 **Zayn** : but alex might join the 5sos.

 **Louis** : then there's gonna be one punkrocker again.

 **Zayn** : hahaha

 **Luke** : rude.

 **Mikey** : ily louis

 **Ash** : im moving in with the 1d boys

 **Luke** : shut up michael

 **Liam** : you live with us in lodon isn't it enough

 **Cal** : YEAH SHUT UP MIKEY LUKE SAID SHUT UP YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO HIM YOU ARE HIS PROPERTY NOW

 **Harry** : CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT THE FUCK IS GONG ON IN 5SOS

 **Mikey** : FUCK YALL I AM PUNKROCK I DO WHATEVER I WANT AND I AM NOONES PROPERTY U STUPID BALLSFUCKING NIPPLECOCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Cal** : It was lukes idea.

 **Louis** : i am so proud.

 **Ash** : calum sold mikey on eBay.

 **Ash** : for 15 yen.

 **Louis** : I-

 **Liam** : oh  my god.

 **Zayn** : this is fucking golden

 **Cal** : Luke bought him.

 **Cal** : for 16 yen.

 **Liam** : how much is a yen                             

 **Louis** : really Payne

 **Harry** : about 13 cents

 **Louis** : oh my fucking god on a stick slaming it into ur mama

 **Mikey** : i am glad you are having a good time

 **Harry** : …

 **Luke** : shut up michael

 **Harry** : mikey i  am so sorry

 **Niall** : if u really sorry why are you laughing like an idiot on the floor in our hall harold

 **Louis** : oh my god this is fucking gold zayns rigth

 **Louis** : …

 **Louis** : where is Zayn

 **Cal** : dead i think. He fell off the bed and he's not moving

 **Liam** : he laughs like this

 **Mikey** : im really glad i entertained you

 **Niall** : my ships…

 **Cal** : you did not Luke did

 **Niall** : poor malum…

 **Mikey** : seriously guys can you stop

 **Niall** : poor mashton…

 **Liam** : im sorry mikey but you have to admit this is the best thing that happened to us, ever

 **Niall** : MY MUKE!!!!!!!!!

 **Ash** : luke why did you buy him, we cloud get rid off him forever and finally ask Jared Leto to join your band.

 **Niall** : MY FAVOURITE SHIP!!!!!

 **Luke** : exactly, i couldn’t do that to niall, muke is his numer two otp

 **Cal** : i swear to god Zayn just fucking growled from the ground

 **Liam** : yeah he doesn't really like the idea of shared second place on nialls otp list.

 **Mikey** : weird, one would say he doesn't mind sharing

 **Louis** : ^^

 **Harry** : so mikey is your slave now lukey?

 **Mikey** : NO

 **Louis** : you spelled slut wrong, love.

 **Ash** : this is amazing.

 **Zayn** : this is literally golden

 **Harry** : damn autocorrect.

 **Mikey** : THE FUCKIGN FUCK NO N!!!!

 **Liam** : oh my god please no.

 **Ash** : i wanna have a part in this.

 **Luke** : yeah

 **Mikey** : I-

 **Luke** : All I could see was mikey all naked, whenever i want him to

 **Liam** : oh my fucking god please no not again

 **Louis** : ready whenever you need him, right?

 **Liam** : please, please no

 **Zayn** : anytime here for you, right, lukey?

 **Luke** : yeah…

 **Liam** : no…

 **Harry** : when you want to be held and cuddled, right?

 **Liam** : …okay, okay, that, yeah.

 **Ash** : when you feel down a bit, you want him near you, right? Because he’s the biggest part of your home you are missing on the road, right, baby kitten?

 **Niall** : omg my feels no i can't even-

 **Louis** : bring you soup when you are sick, stay up all night with you watching sap movies when you are sad, helping you get to your bed when you are drunk

 **Luke** : y-yeah…

 **Harry** : when you want to be kissed lovingly on your temple, pecked on the lips a bit before you go to take a nap, right, penguin?

 **Liam** : this is so cute

 **Niall** : omg im dying i can't please continue this

 **Zayn** : or when you want to nuzzle lazily to his neck, feeling his warm body, ready to protect you and talk you out of your band day, am i right baby penguin?

 **Luke** : uh-um… mhm… yeah…

 **Harry** : you wnat him to kiss you lazily whenever you want, caresing your cheeks, stroking your hair and telling you how much he loves you, don't you, baby?

 **Ash** : oh god i want a part in this

 **Cal** : oh god i don't want any part in this

 **Louis** : you want him to leave marks when he kisses your neck, right? Cuddling your body and his hot breath brushing over your ear when he whispers how much you mean to him

 **Liam** : …

 **Luke** : yeah, please, yes

 **Zayn** : you probably want him to kiss you good, right? With pasionate tongue and firm hold on your wrists above your head, when you try to take off his shirt.

 **Liam** : i don't like where this is going

 **Cal** : me neither

 **Ash** : i do

 **Harry** : you want him to hear your whimpers when heholds you down, when he shows dominance, don't you, penguin?

 **Luke** : yes, yes please, yes

 **Zayn** : i bet you like it when he ruts agains your croth by his own, when he’s kissing you deeply and he’s not allowing you to touch him in return. And im sure you love it, when all the attention is on you. You feel all pretty and vulnerable when mikey has you like this, im sure.

 **Liam** : please stop this

 **Cal** : it was cute first now it's getting weird

 **Louis** : and you probably love to feel his hard, long leaking cock against your own, right? You love it when he’s whispering in your ear how good he’s gonna fuck you in your tight ass.

 **Luke** : yeah… yes, please, more

 **Ash** : you like this, Lukey-baby, don't you…

 **Liam** : guys please dont

 **Harry** : and i think you really love it, when Mikey brushes his teetch over your nipples, licking them a bit and teasing you a little, right, Lukey-pumpkin?

 **Luke** : please, please, yes

 **Zayn** : aw, love, what are you pleading for? We are here to give you everything you want, honey, you are our little baby. Well, Liam’s gonna hiss about it, but he will do everything you ask him to, dont worry, I know him.

 **Liam** : Zayn…

 **Ash** : oh cmon liam

 **Louis** : and you are all good boy, lukey, aren't you? Youll be a good boy for daddy. You will moan out loud just like daddy loves it. And making all the little noises, and saying daddy out loud, and you love it when you are a whimperign mess under your daddy, right?

 **Luke** : ungh, please, daddy, please

 **Mikey** : guys come here to him he needs us all.

 **Harry** : I'm pretty sure yo love it when you are all naked, Luke, and Mikey is all clothed. So you are all vulnerable and feeling small and needy, and you love your daddy taking care of you, is that right?

 **Luke** : yes… yes, daddy, please

 **Ash** : okay lukey it's okay, im coming for you yeah?

 **Zayn** : and you love to be rimmed more than you like blowjobs, right? Daddy‘s tongue on your tight rim, working it it and stroking your cheeks, maybe slapping it a bit. You’ll be moaning daddy’s name, right? Wanting more. You love it when you can get daddy’s cock.

 **Niall** : im getting my camera for lukey-kitten

 **Luke** : yes, please, daddy, please, im a good boy, i need…

 **Louis** : you are a very good boy, lukey. We are all heading to your room, is that okay, baby-penguin?

 **Luke** : yes… yes… i need… i need… I need daddy

 **Liam** : i still can't believe this is my real life…

 **Zayn** : get used to it.

 **Louis** : we are on our way, baby boy, just a moment.

 **Harry** : we are heading to your room love, jsut getting some lube for our favourite boy.

 **Luke** : daddy, i want your dick, please, please, i need you, please!

 **Liam** : I see your door love, im already here. 

**Liam left the conversation.**

**Harry left the conversation.**

**Louis left the conversation.**

**Ash left the conversation.**

**Niall left the conversation.**

**Zayn left the conversation.**

**Luke left the conversation.**

**Mikey left the conversation.**

**Cal** : …

 **Cal** : fuck.

 **Cal** : ive never orgasmed this hard before.

**Author's Note:**

> Punk-cocks.tumblr.com is where i live and i am so sorry.


End file.
